The Cake
by abombinallsnowman
Summary: John and Sherlock are making a cake for Mrs. Hudson's birthday. Sherlock gets horny.
1. Chapter 1

"It says here 2 eggs." John read off his computer.

"Okay." Sherlock says, his head in the fridge.

John and Sherlock were making a chocolate birthday cake for Mrs. Hudson. Since they didn't know what present she would want, they decided to make a birthday cake.

Sherlock returns, holding 2 eggs in hand. John takes them and cracks one, emptying it into the bowl. Then the same to the other. He tries to not get eggshells in it. This is the first either of the boys have ever made a cake.

"Anything else?" Sherlock asks into John's ear. John finds himself leaning back slowly, not aware he's doing so. As John's back connects with Sherlock, he gives a gasp, the same time John sighs and closes his eyes. Sherlock hooks his fingers in John's front pockets. "Is there anything else?" Sherlock asks again, whispering into John's ear so close he starts to gently nibble on John's earlobe.

John snaps his eyes open and straightens. He looks at the recipe on his laptop, aware that Sherlock's hands are now in John's pockets. He tries to concentrate as he starts to blush.

"You horny bastard." John breathed. "Ah!" John gets yanked back, losing his footing, and is now in Sherlock's embrace.

Sherlock takes his hands out of John's pockets and moves them up, across John's chest. He licks the side of John's neck. "But you like it," Sherlock purred, licking his ear. "Admit it." Sherlock gropes John's fast-growing erection.

"Sherlock. . ." John moans.

John feels the vibration of Sherlock's "Hmmm. . .?" as he starts to turn John around to face him.

"We. . .have to. . .ah!" John says as Sherlock sucks John's sensitive spot on his neck.

Sherlock licks up toward John's ear. "What do we need to do? I know something." Sherlock faces John and fiercely kisses his mouth, grabbing John's hips and pulling him forward, so John can feel Sherlock's bulge, and he can feel his.

Sherlock gives out a moan.

John grabs Sherlock's shoulders and detaches himself from him. "S-stop."

Sherlock gives him a smirk and returns to be behind John, tracing his fingers on John's sides.

John tries not to notice as he wakes his computer up, scanning the ingredients. "Let's see: flour, baking soda, eggs, sugar, milk, salt, vegetable oil, water, cocoa. . .yes, we have everything. Go preheat the oven to 350F while I mix.

Sherlock does as he says, making John's back cold. John picks up the whisk next to the bowl and starts stirring, making sure to get everything mixed.

John feels a hand grab his arse and he jumps, almost letting the whisk fall to the floor.

"Jumpy, are we?" Sherlock whispers, his warm breath on John's neck.

"Oh, shut up." John says as Sherlock moves his shirt so he can kiss the exposed skin on his shoulder, the one with the bullet wound. "Sh-Sherlock. . ."

"Shh, John. Don't you like it? Sherlock says as his hand moves to John's nipple. John quietly whimpers as Sherlock's hand travels down his navel and he gently grips John's erection, which is getting harder and harder.

John gasps. "C-come on, Sherlock. We're almost d-done." They just have to put it in the oven.

Sherlock slowly moves his hand away, obvious to the fact that he's rubbing John, making him moan. "Tease" John murmurs.

He hears Sherlock give a low chuckle as he moves next to John, dipping his finger in the mix and bringing it to his mouth, slowly licking it while he stares at John, whose mesmerized by his lips. John licks his lips as he watches Sherlock slowly get closer and closer, until they're breathing the same air.

Sherlock gets close enough that he sticks out his tongue and licks John's lips.

John can taste the cake batter as he opens his mouth for Sherlock and his tongue slides in. John takes hold of Sherlock's neck in one hand, the other in his perfect, lush curls.

Sherlock lets out one of his deep, delicious moans and John's pants all of a sudden get too tight to hold back his erection.

His knees are about to buckle as they break for air. Sherlock smiles. He takes John's hips and presses him on the counter. He moves the bowl and a few ingredients to the side and lift John up so he's sitting on the counter. Now they're level to level when they kiss.

Sherlock opens John's legs so he can get closer. His hands travel up John's thighs and he grabs his waist, pulling him closer. Bringing his mouth to John's. Sherlock's hands go under John's striped jumper, and he pushes it up, his hands roaming John's back.

John starts to clumsily unbutton Sherlock's purple shirt. When he has it opened, his hands roam Sherlock's chest, unsure where they should stay. He ends up taking his nipple in one hand, the other on his hip. He gives the nipple a squeeze and gently twists.

Sherlock moans into his mouth and John is sure he can't take it anymore. His erection is throbbing in his pants, begging to be free. He moves his hands to Sherlock's shoulders, letting his nails dig into flesh and cloth as Sherlock starts kissing his jaw and throat. "Sh. . .Sherlock. Ah!" Sherlock bites John's neck, making John dig his nails in harder.

Sherlock looks at John, pulling him even closer so their erections rub against each other, separated by their jeans.

They're panting. Sherlock puts one of his hands down to John's hips, his other goes to the cake batter and he dips his index finger into it again. He brings it up to John's mouth and is about to spread it on his lips when John opens his mouth and starts to suck his finger. Sherlock gives a gasp, surprised; then he moans, closing his eyes.

John's eyes were already closed. He brings his hands to grab Sherlock's arm, bringing Sherlock's finger in and out of his mouth.

John finally pulls Sherlock's finger out of his mouth and opens his eyes, seeing Sherlock staring back.

John scoots off the counter, careful not to land on Sherlock's feet. Sherlock has moved back a little, but his hands were still on John's waist.

John turns around, grabbing the cake pan. Sherlock helps him pour the batter in, and John lets Sherlock lick the whisk, only to be under Sherlock's spell and stare at him as he brings his tongue over the whisk.

After John puts it in the oven, he sets the timer. He sets it down once it's done and he immediately feels his shirt coming off. He lifts his arms automatically. When he turns around, he sees Sherlock, without his shirt on, throwing John's to the side.

Sherlock grabs John's dog tags around his throat and pulls him toward Sherlock into a needy kiss. John moans into Sherlock's mouth, feeling Sherlock's need for him.

They somehow made it to Sherlock's room, never letting the other's lips from their own the whole way, and clumsily trying to get the other's pants off.

John closed the door. Sherlock gets John's pants off first and they're yanked down, showing John's red underwear with white lining.

Sherlock smirks, "Those suit you quite nice."

After John takes off his shoes and pants, he gets Sherlock's button undone and looks down at his underwear; the ones Sherlock bought him the week before.

John gives him a chuckle, "The underwear, or my bulge?" He whispers, pulling Sherlock's pants down.

Sherlock's smile widens, "Both."

He hooks his fingers in John's underwear and pushes him onto the bed so he's on his back. Sherlock takes his pants off, but leaves his blue converse on. He crawls over him, kissing his skin on the way. He stops at his nipple, slowly sucking at it.

John puts one of his hands in Sherlock's hair, the other one bunching up the bed sheets.

As Sherlock bites into his nipple, John gives out a loud moan.

Sherlock starts licking John's chest. "I want to taste all of you." He moves up and gets to John's sensitive spot on his neck. He licks it, then starts to suck, making John moan and dig his nail in Sherlock's hair and shoulder.

He moves to nip his ear, "I want to fuck all of you." Sherlock muttered as he grinds his penis against John's; making him whimper.

He crawls back down John's body and stares at the red pants in front of his face. They're already stained with pre-cum. Sherlock licks the pants and feels John tremble. "Sher. . ." But that's all Sherlock can understand since he pulls down the pants to John's ankles and moves to go under John's legs. His legs are hooked over Sherlock's shoulders and he's licking off John's pre-cum.

John is amazed at his mouth, not able to take his eyes off them. He watches as Sherlock wraps his lips around the head and his tongue seems to be everywhere.

Sherlock is too mesmerized to take his eyes off the rest of John's penis. He closes his eye as he takes hold of John's balls, John moaning, only making Sherlock harder.

Sherlock stokes John's penis in his mouth, making John arch his hips up, lodging it in Sherlock's mouth.

He slides his mouth off and John growls. Sherlock looks up toward John's face, seeing it red and sweaty with a look of deep lust. Sherlock gives his spectacular penis a long, slow lick up the shaft, addicted to it already.

Sherlock pushes his own grey briefs down to his converse, which he always wears. He crawls back up to meet John's lips in a passionate kiss.

Sherlock hears a distant ringing. He breaks from John's lips. "John. . ."

"It'll stop in a minute, we'll get it later." And with that, he pulled Sherlock ontop of him, burying his hands in Sherlock's curls.

Sherlock started kissing his jaw. "Sherlock. . .just fu-fuck me already."

He didn't need another invitation. He grabbed the lube from the side table and quickly spread it onto his hand, then continuing onto his and John's penises. He moved his hand down to John's hole. He slowly stuck his middle finger in John and heard him moan loudly. Sherlock started to circle it around, teasing him. "Sh-Sherlock, now!" Sherlock smiles at his impatience John.

He pulled out, only for John to hiss at him. Sherlock quickly put his cock inside him, as gently as he could.

They've never needed to use condoms; since he was John's and John was his. It makes the sex feel better, anyway.

John moaned, wrapping his legs around Sherlock and pulling him forward.

They both made grunts as Sherlock continued his thrusts, putting more and more force into them.

John would cry out whenever Sherlock hit his prostate; which was quite often. Sherlock watched John, his hands digging into the bedsheets, his face red, his body slick and with sweat, him panting, and the wanting, the needing in his eyes.

"Sh.-Sherlock. . .I'm gonna c-co-" He was cut off as Sherlock yanked his dog tags and John's lips were crushed by Sherlock's. John dug one of his hands into Sherlock's shoulders, the other pulling his hair, almost hurting Sherlock, but not enough to drown out the pleasure he was in.

As they moaned into each other's mouths, Sherlock gripped John's penis and started stroking, in the same rhythm as he was doing to John's arse.

Sherlock could feel he was close; oh, so very close. He went faster and harder, with short and quick movements.

"Oh. Sherlock! Ah!" John came, on both of their chests, and from John's very loud moans

Sherlock came close after him, in him, while clawing John's back, shouting out, "John!"

John loosened his legs, and they both fell onto the bed; legs tangled, arms around each other, kissing each other deeply, but lazily. They brought up one of the thin sheets on the bed and wiped their chests clean.

John sniffed. "Is something burning?" He looked at Sherlock. They scrambled up, trying to get out of the bed; but Johns underwear were tangled in Sherlock's and they both fell back onto the bed.

They started laughing while untangling each other. They pulled up their underwear and left the room, both walking a little off and both still panting because of the sex.

Sherlock found his pants and yanked them on; John found his and did the same. Sherlock found his shirt and started to put it on while John grabbed his from the floor.

Sherlock went to open all the windows as John got the burnt cake out of the smoking oven. He threw the cake, with the pan, in the trash. There was no way he was going to try and the cake out of that pan.

John sat on the couch, followed by Sherlock sitting right next to him. John started to laugh; Sherlock looked at him, but after a moment, joined in.

As it died down, John said, "We should have just gotten her a scarf."

"Yes. Do you think we can do it now? Do we have time?"

John looked at Sherlock, "As long as we don't end up having sex in the bathroom."

Sherlock grabbed John's hand in his, "There's no promise."

And with that, they left.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock takes his coat and puts it on as they leave.

As soon as they're outside, they get hit with the pouring rain. John didn't bring his jumper, but he can't be bothered to care.

Sherlock looks at John, a smile playing on his lips. He grabs John's hand and starts running. John almost trips, but quickly gets his footing and follows Sherlock, not letting his hand go.

John can't believe how much adrenaline he has after having sex.

Sherlock and John are already drenched, having been running for however many minutes. They've tried and tried, but failed to get a taxi. Sherlock decides to run through the alleyways, making turn after turn. John gets jerked from left to right, but he's not complaining.

Sherlock stops abruptly, making John bump into him, almost making them both fall onto the ground. They teeter, but Sherlock yanks his hand so John is in front of him; but also making him lose his balance once again.

Sherlock put his both his hands on John's hips and pushed him against the wall, smooshing his lips to John's. John grabs at Sherlock's shoulders.

John can taste the rain on his lips while Sherlock hungrily forces his lips open with his tongue. His tongue goes deep in John's mouth. John gives a gasp, but it changes into a moan.

Sherlock is crushing John against the wall. His hands go underneath John's thighs, pulling him up so his knees are locked against Sherlock's waist.

Sherlock breaks for air and they're both breathless, resting their foreheads against each other. Sherlock slowly puts John down, moving his hands to John's hips.

John grins, making Sherlock smile. He looks at the raindrops caught in Sherlock's eyelashes. He brings up his hand and grazes Sherlock's cheek with his thumb. Sherlock catches his hand and quickly turns around, yanking him along in the same direction they were going.

They arrive at the store a few minutes later, panting for air as they walk in. John had been smiling the whole way. This is the first time Sherlock has shown that they're together; even if it's just holding hands and kissing in a dark alleyway.

It's the middle of the day on a Tuesday and the store is almost deserted, with only one cashier reading a magazine and a couple aimlessly wandering, looking like they're about to leave. They shake off their hair, getting drops of water on each other. We make it to the scarf aisle.

As they search, their hands slowly fall apart. It takes them a few minutes to choose, put they decide on a solid, deep purple one. As they head to the front, they pick up a gift bag to put the scarf in. They end up at the self checkout, and after a little banging and a few choice words from John, they bag the scarf and gift bag.

As John takes a couple steps toward the door, Sherlock grabs his hand-that doesn't have the bag in it-and yanks him the other direction.

"Sherlock, what-" Sherlock yanks him harder, quickening their pace, as they make their way to the back of the store. "Nevermind."

Sherlock and John make it to the back of the store and John is yanked into a dark room. Sherlock turns on the dim, dirty light to reveal one sink, one toilet, one urinal, and no mirror.

John hears the door lock and turns to see Sherlock quickly take off his coat and place it on the hook that's on the back of the door.

Sherlock turns and takes two long strides and stands inches from John. His hands slide under John's shirt, making him shiver as Sherlock's hands travel up his chest. John drops the bag to the ground.

Sherlock starts kissing his neck. "So. . .we really are going to have sex in the bathroom?"

He feels Sherlock smile as he moves his lips to John's; taking them demandingly.

John is backed against the wall and Sherlock is tugging at the hem of his shirt.

He yanks the shirt up his chest and Sherlock's hands roam everywhere. John starts to take off Sherlock's shirt, ignoring the buttons as he pulls it up his chest.

Sherlock yanks John's shirt off and tosses it to the ground. John clumsily removes Sherlock's and puts it on the floor.

Sherlock starts kissing the other side of John's neck as he grabs John's waist, pushing himself against John hungrily, biting his neck.

John lets out a moan as he gets fully hard.

"I want you to fuck me in the arse until I can't walk." Sherlock breathed into his ear.

John smiles. "Is that a challenge?"

Sherlock moves his lips to John's jaw. "Of course."

John twists him around, so John's the one stadling Sherlock's hips. His hands go to the button of Sherlock's pants, feeling his straining erection.

Sherlock's breath hitches as John rubs it, tauntingly.

"John. . ." Sherlock moans, needy.

John yanks Sherlock's pants down to his thighs and he reaches around to grope his arse.

Sherlock stiffles a cry, his face becoming red as he bites his bottom lip.

John pulls Sherlock to him, hooking his thumb into the back of Sherlock's underwear.

Sherlock claws his back as John bites his ear and licks down his collar bone, sucking Sherlock's chest.

John pulls Sherlock's underwear down and flips him over, catching him off guard as he's pushed against the cold wall. John pulls his own pants and underwear down to his knees, pushing his erection, that's slick with pre-cum and sweat, against Sherlock's arse, making Sherlock whimper and arch back, pushing himself against John.

John grabs Sherlock's waist roughly and quickly moves him to bend over the front of the even colder sink; but he knows Sherlock doesn't mind.

Sherlock gives out a mangled cry. "Jo-John. . .now. I need you now!"

John moves his hands to Sherlock's shoulders, yanking him up and putting his right hand over Sherlock's mouth. "No yelling, or this is all you're going to get." John says in a low voice while licking down his ear and letting his left hand travel down to grasp Sherlock's penis, giving it a short, quick stroke.

John feels Sherlock's muffled moan through his hand. "Do you promise?"

Sherlock gives a short nod. John starts to extract his hand, but Sherlock grabs it. "No, keep it here; it helps."

John keeps it over his mouth, his other hand leaves Sherlock's cock. He gets what John thinks is a hiss from Sherlock, his mouth still muffled.

He moves his left hand in front of his own face and spits on it, having no lube, and rubs it on his erection.

He decides to stick one of his fingers in first, feeling how tight Sherlock is. He puts another in, feeling a long vibration through his hand. He gives a little tease, swirling them around.

He feels something wet on his right hand. He realizes Sherlock is licking his hand. He immediately takes his hand off Sherlock's mouth, only to have Sherlock give a gasp.

"Wha. . .?" John takes his fingers out of Sherlock. Sherlock gives a whimper, backing his arse into John once again.

John grabs the closest shirt, which is his, and bunches part of it up. He sticks it in Sherlock's mouth. "That'll keep you quiet."

All John hears is a muffled answer in return.

John straddles Sherlock's hips. He places his erection into Sherlock's arse, deliberately making the process slow, so Sherlock thrusts his hips back.

John groans as his penis goes balls-deep in Sherlock.

Sherlock's hands are white as he grips the side if the sink. John gives rough, quick thrusts into Sherlock, trying not to make too much noise.

John feels himself climaxing and goes faster. He hears a muffled, urgent noise that sounded like his name, but it was more like 'Jawn'.

John got the clue that Sherlock is getting closer, too. He slides his right hand from Sherlock's hip to his cock. He grasps it and strokes it, making Sherlock moan.

John gives a few more strokes until Sherlock is coming on his hand, moaning as loud as he can into his shirt as he grasps the sink tighter.

John gives his last, final, thorough thrust into Sherlock until he, too, is coming. He gives out a loud groan, not caring that it echoes on the walls.

John lays on top of Sherlock, their sticky bodies hot against each other, both panting.

John starts to lick Sherlock's salty shoulder. He chooses a spot and sucks, hard, making sure to leave a spot. Marking his territory.

Sherlock slowly removes his grip on the sink. John gently slides out, exhausted. He picks up his shirt and wipes his face, getting the shirt a little damp from sweat.

After he pulls his shirt on over his head, he sees Sherlock pulling up his pants. John does the same.

While Sherlock pulls his shirt on, John makes his way over to Sherlock's coat, taking it and draping it over his own shoulders, smelling in Sherlock as much as he can.

Sherlock wobbles over to John, unable to walk properly. He lazily puts his hand on John's hips.

"Did I do it? Can you even walk now?" John murmurs into Sherlock's ear.

All Sherlock says is "Hmh." Which John doesn't know to take it as a yes or no.

Sherlock kisses the parts shown on John's neck. "My coat looks nice on you. You should wear it more often."

"It's really long on me."

"Mmmm," Sherlock vibrates. "I don't care."

John doesn't know how to respond, so he puts his arms through the sleeves. "Sh-should we go?" He looks up at Sherlock's messy hair and puts a hand through it to flatten it down. It helps. A little.

"Yes." Sherlock loosens his already-loose grip on John's hips and turns to unlock the door. John grabs the bag. Sherlock turns back and looks at John. He turns out the light, but they can still see because of the store's lights. He grabs John's hand that isn't holding the bag, tugging him along.

They don't rush, still tired from sex; but they don't go as slow as possible either. Since they have the party to attend.

The rain isn't as bad as before, but they still get damp as they turn corner after corner.

Hand in hand.


	3. Chapter 3

The walk back to Baker Street was a little bit if a blur. Sherlock would stay close to John, trying to stay warm in the rain. Sherlock just ended up sticking his arm in his coat, that John was wearing, and loop his arm around John's waist.  
When they stop outside, they look at each other. "Um. . .are we going to tell them. . .about us?" John asks.  
"Not yet. Soon, though." Sherlock bends down to John's ear. "I want to keep you for myself for now."  
John turns red. "Then, uh, do you want your coat?"  
Sherlock is still inches from John, hand on waist. It would be obvious that they're a couple to anyone walking by, but the people that matter were already inside, since they were about half an hour late. "Yes. But don't worry, you can have it back after the party."  
John turns more red as he slips off the coat and hands it to Sherlock.  
Sherlock lets go of John, putting on his coat. "Shall we?"  
John gives a nod, getting less red. They walk in and knock on Mrs. Hudson's door as they shake their hair out.  
The door opens and Mrs. Hudson's face pops up. "Oh! You boys are wet. Stop standing there and come inside. What have you been doing, anyway?" John holds up the bag as they enter.  
"Oh, you didn't have to."  
John puts it down next to the other gifts she got.  
They look around and see a few people they know: Lestrade, Molly, Sarah, Sally, and even Anderson. The rest of the people look around Mrs. Hudson's age. There are about thirty to forty people here.  
Sherlock slips away. When John notices, he looks around, but figures he just went to go and talk to some of Mrs. Hudson's friends. Well, more like interrogate them, but whatever.  
John walks up to Lestrade, whose talking to Molly. They're talking about their childhood and where they grew up and how many pets they had.  
"Hi." John says.  
Molly and Lestrade look at him. "Hey, where's Sherlock?" Lestrade asks.  
John turns his head around, scanning the people. "Um. . .I don't know." He says as he turns back to face them.  
Lestrade nods.  
"So, uh. . .how's work?" Molly asks John.  
Good, good. It's, uh. . .good. I'm going to get some punch. Either of you want anything?"  
They shake their heads and John turns to get punch.  
When he gets to the table, he looks at everything. There's mini sandwiches, cheese and crackers, biscuits, a fruit platter, scones, and punch. The punch is at the back of the table, so John picks up a cup, leans over, making his shirt ride up a little, and he grabs the large spoon, slowly mixing the punch a little.  
He feels a finger on his lower back. And it's wet. He gets a shiver up his spine as he drops the spoon back in the bowl. and turns around.  
Sherlock is looking at him, a smirk on his lips.  
"What are you doing? And where were you?" John asks.  
"Nothing," Sherlock responds. "I've just been around. We don't need to stay near each other all the time."  
"Yeah. . .but I mean, why'd you slide your wet finger on me?"  
Sherlock justs smiles. Then he's gone, out in the crowd; John tries to watch where he goes, but he loses track of him. He turns back to get his punch.  
If Sherlock wants to play this game, so will John.

They've been at the party for about twenty minutes. Talking to Mrs. Hudson's friends about his work as a doctor most of the time.  
So far, Sherlock is winning their game. They're not really keeping points, but it's obvious that Sherlock sneaks up on him, touches him, more than John can catch him.  
John would think that it would be easier to find Sherlock than he can, but no, he keeps searching.  
John keeps looking, and he finally sees Sherlock talking to a few of Mrs. Hudson's friends.  
He slowly walks toward him, trying to not attract attention and hoping Sherlock won't turn around.  
He goes right up behind Sherlock and looks around; no one is looking at him. He grabs Sherlock's arse and gives it a squeeze.  
He lets go as Sherlock quickly spins around. John sees that his face is red. "So now we're playing that game. Get ready."  
Sherlock turns back around as John trudges off in the other direction. What Sherlock was referring to, John has no idea.

John found out what game they're playing.  
After about ten minutes, Sherlock has grabbed John's butt about four times. Each time John goes red and turns to see Sherlock smiling at him.  
John spots Sherlock, talking to a few people. He's about to sneak up on him when Mrs. Hudson clinks a fork to her glass. Everyone turns and looks at her, becoming quiet.  
John is only a few feet away from Sherlock, who sees John and looks smug that John didn't get him in time.  
"Alright, I'm so happy all of you could make it. Thank you for everything. I'm so lucky to have all of you as friends." She looks around at everybody. "This party is becoming boring quickly, don't you think? Well, I thought ahead and bought some booze for us all. Go crazy!"  
There was a cheer and most people rushed to the kitchen.  
John looks over at Sherlock, who looks as confused as John. John laughs. "Did you ever think she'd be the drinker?"  
Sherlock looks at him and smiles. "Never."  
As people return, red plastic cup in hand, John goes into the kitchen.  
As he pours beer into a cup, he hears some music playing. Not oldies, but a little like club music, except there's no lyrics.  
The music gets louder as he enters the room and goes back to where he was. When he gets there, he notices that Sherlock isn't there. He looks around, but doesn't see him.  
He's standing in the same spot, watching people dance with his cup, now half full, when Sherlock comes back with a cup in his hand.  
John very slowly inches closer to Sherlock, making sure he doesn't notice. Sherlock is looking around at the crowd, taking small sips out of his cup at times.  
John slowly reaches around and grabs Sherlock's arse. He saw Sherlock jump in surprise and grow a little red as he turns to John. John smiles at him.  
Sherlock leaves. John finishes off his drink and goes to get another one.  
When he goes back, he decides not to be in the same spot; so he goes into the crowd of dancing people.  
It seems everyone is in the crowd. John thinks as he squeezes through a group of people. There were a few people in the kitchen, and a few are around the table, but everyone else is in the crowd. He even sees Mrs. Hudson dancing around her friends, the center of attention. And John would be lying if he said Mrs. Hudson was a bad dancer.  
John starts to feel a little tipsy as he starts to finish off his second drink.  
He's always had a little problem with drinking. Harry, his sister, was the first one to notice his problem. His problem is he doesn't know when to stop drinking, and he gets drunk faster than others. He used to drink more, but now he mostly does it to celebrate. Like today; Mrs. Hudson's birthday.  
Lestrade appears in front of John. "Hey, having a good time?"  
"Yeah, you?"  
Lestrade nods. He looks into John's cup. "Oh, it's empty, here, take mine."  
Before John can protest, Lestrade has swapped cups and is leaving John with an almost full cup in his hand. He takes small sips.  
He sees the people around him get more into it as the more drunk they get. Or it might just be him, getting more drunk. Maybe both.  
John feels hands on his hips. Feather-light. He feels warmth behind him, inviting him. He leans back into the familiar warmth.  
"People won't notice, too wrapped up in their own worlds. And with that, Sherlock wrapped his arms around John's waist, breathing over his shoulder.  
John can smell the alcohol on Sherlock's breath; or it's just his own breath he's smelling. He doesn't care enough to ask him, he just rocks back and forth with Sherlock, not caring they aren't moving with the fast-paced beat.  
"How many have you had?"  
John holds up his cup. "Third."  
"Mmm." And with that, the warmth suddenly leaves and John looks around for Sherlock, but he doesn't see him. He goes back to dancing.  
John can't tell how long he was dancing. But long enough for him to finish off his drink.  
He gets so caught up in dancing that he starts grinding against someone behind him. The person behind him stiffens for a moment, then gets into it and starts grinding with John.  
After a few moments, John feels hands on his hips. Those hands travel under his shirt, splaying across his stomach. The hands are a little cold, but John doesn't care. He grinds harder against the person and feels something. The stranger is a man and he has an erection.  
John flips around, facing the man, and the hands are now on his lower back, pulling him closer.  
Before John can process anything, he feels lips on his, desperate and tasteful. It's only when the man's tongue is in his mouth that he realizes it's Sherlock who's kissing him. John relaxes into him.  
John pulls away and looks at Sherlock. The lust and want in Sherlock's eyes go straight to his groin.  
John wants Sherlock. He wants to own Sherlock; to devour him, again and again, until he's gone, until John's gone. And that scares him so much.  
Sherlock is pulling him before John notices and they're outside the crowd. Sherlock has John's hand as he's pulled out the door.  
They mount the stairs and John almost trips, but Sherlock catches him.  
He flings open the door to their flat and closes it behind John.  
Sherlock takes off his coat and drapes it over John's shoulders, admiring the way it looks on him, and then Sherlock is pushing John against the door in a passionate kiss. John doesn't think he can stand up any longer, but it's not a problem since Sherlock's against him, holding him to the door as their erections rub against each other.  
John puts his arms around Sherlock's neck, pushing himself up. "Can we move this to the couch?" John asks against Sherlock's mouth.  
John feels hands grab the back of his thighs, picking him up. John marvels in how strong Sherlock is and not giving him credit for it. Their lips never leave each other as John is lifted from the door and moved to the couch, the coat splays out underneath John as he's lowered to the couch, Sherlock on top.  
Sherlock's hands go under John's shirt, pulling it up as Sherlock kisses his exposed skin, moving up.  
John lifts his arms as Sherlock pulls off his shirt.  
Sherlock's knees are on the outside of John's thighs, locking them in place, and his hands are on the sides of John's head.  
John uses his hands to tug off Sherlock's trousers as Sherlock sucks on John's neck.  
John sighs. "L-lube."  
Sherlock pauses, then he straightens his arms and gets up. As he walks to his room, he pushes off his pants the rest of the way and leaves them on the floor, letting John stare at his arse. John uses the time to pull off his own pants and leave them at the end of the couch.  
Sherlock comes trotting back to the couch as John lays down.  
As Sherlock comes into view of John on the couch, he is immediately on top of him, the same position as before. "You're so beautiful." Sherlock says as he's kissing John's jaw.  
John smiles as he starts tugging off Sherlock's shirt. "You're the one with perfect curls and cheekbones."  
Sherlock smiles and John takes off his shirt, dropping it on the floor.  
John slides his hands over Sherlock's back as Sherlock grabs the lube, spreading it over his fingers. He rubs his hand over their pricks.  
John moves his hands down and grabs Sherlock's arse. Sherlock gives a moan. John flips them, making them fall with a thud onto the floor in a tangled heap, now Sherlock's on bottom.  
John attacks Sherlock, running his hands through Sherlock's hair and kissing wherever his mouth goes.  
Sherlock moves his hand that's coated with lube to circle around John's hole. John moans against Sherlock's skin as he inserts a finger into John.  
John bites Sherlock's shoulder as Sherlock circles his finger around, sometimes brushing his prostate.  
"N-n-now." John whines, licking where he just bit Sherlock.  
Sherlock extracts his finger and puts his hands on John's hips, angling him.  
John lifts his hips up, slowly lowering himself down onto Sherlock. He runs his thumb over Sherlock's cheekbone, tracing over his smooth skin. Sherlock moves his hands up around John's neck and pulls him down into a kiss.  
John twists his fingers around Sherlock's curls as he thrusts himself against Sherlock.  
Sherlock gets into the same pattern of thrusts as John moans into his mouth.  
They've been doing this for a couple months now; after living together for about four months, John decided he would make the first move. He decided to kiss Sherlock right before John went out to get the groceries. Sherlock didn't respond for a week; but when he did, he chose to kiss John, and that night they had the best sex John had ever had. And it was Sherlock's first time.  
Sherlock moves his hand down and wraps his long, thin fingers around John's cock, making him moan as he starts to pump up and down.  
John moves his head and lays it on Sherlock's shoulder, panting against his skin in the same quick, short rhythm as their thrusts.  
"J-John. I'm. Going. To. Come." Sherlock said with each thrust.  
John lifts his head in front of Sherlock's, putting his hands on the sides of Sherlock's head, moving faster, close to coming himself.  
Sherlock keeps making his delicious moans into John's ear. John bites down on Sherlock's neck, trying not to make too loud moans.  
"JOHN!" Sherlock shouts as he comes hard in John. John moves faster, riding out his orgasm.

"Sherlock!" John moans as he comes all over Sherlock's chest. Sherlock licks his lips, getting the splatter of cum on his bottom lip.  
John collapses on Sherlock and they roll onto their sides, facing each other as they snake their arms lazily around each other. Not caring enough to get cleaned off, smelling in what they just did.  
Sherlock extracts himself out of John as pant, breathing in each other's air.  
They slowly drift off. Right before John falls asleep, though, he thinks I love you.  
Sherlock goes rigid all over and John realizes he said the words out loud. All he can do is keep his eyes shut and wait since it's the first time either of them had said it. But John meant what he said.  
John gasps as Sherlock tightens his embrace, holding onto him as though John's going to disappear right in front of him.  
"Me too. Always and forever." And with that, they drifted off to sleep.

*** Epilogue ***

****Six months later, John and Sherlock are newly wed. Happy and in deep, unforgettable love. Always and forever.


End file.
